How Harleen became Harley
by CRaZy LiTtLe MiNd
Summary: This is a little story about how Harleen became Harley. As you can see I have added the tv show Gotham in to it. Because Jeremiah and ss Joker work well together and this makes him close in age to Batman. This is not for kids may have lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

AN: this my first fanfic a long time please give me feedback so I can make the story better positive feedback is welcome as well.

Harleen was woken up to her alarm. Today was her interview at Arkham asylum. After getting up showering and blow drying her hair she made her waste her closet. After 20min of trying on different outfits she finally was ready taking a quick peek at her phone she saw it was time to go. "Dr. Harleen Quinn's are here for an interview with Dr. Arkham " she says in a sweet and innocent voice to the receptionist. " I will let him know you are here." The receptionist responded well thinking in her head this place will eat that girl alive. Taking a seat in the waiting room Harleen takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. " " A man with a suit from the early 90s held out his hand. " I am dr. Jeremiah Arkham right this way please." He says as he gesture to the open door leading to his office. " Please take a Seat." Arkham says as he gestures to a chair opposite his desk. Taking a seat in his big office chair he begins the interview knowing full well that this Beautiful young woman will get the job because they are desperate for new doctors in this place. " Dr. Quinnzel please explain to me why you chose Gotham city of all places for your intership?" Well Dr. The patients that come through this place are unique and it is an experience I will never find anywhere else." She response with confidence. After about an hour and a half more questions Dr. Arkham decides they are done and that Harleen will start on Monday. " Thank you so very much for giving me this opportunity. " Harleen says as she gets up and shakes Dr. arkham's hand. When she gets home she calls her mom. " hello" her mom says after the Second. Ring, " Mom I got the job and I start on Monday. " Harleen response extremely excited. " Why couldn't you have gotten a job in a simple psychiatrist office here in Brooklyn." Her mom replies slightly annoyed. " mom we have gone over this before I don't want to be a simple shrink to rich people with stupid mundane problems." Harleen responds with a slightly annoyed tone aswell. " I still think you should've stayed here in Brooklyn and got married you would be happy." Trying to sound nice her mother argues. " i'm not gonna go over this with you again mom I have no interest in getting married right now I would like to have a good job and Arkham provides an amazing place for me to put my psychiatry major to good use. Good by Mom." She responds then she hangs up the phone. Grabbing the remainder of her savings Harleen decides to go and get a few new outfits for work.

Beep beep beep. Harleen turns over to see her alarm going off at 6 AM it's Monday first day of work. After doing her morning routine and putting on one of her new outfits she stops by the coffee shop on her street and proceeds to the Asylum for her first day. Greeted at the front door by Dr. Arkham. He decides to show her around throughout the morning ending with her office. " so Dr. Quinnzel please tell me what do you think?" Arkham asks. " I think I will do well here. When do I get my first case?" Harleen response enthusiastically. " patients Dr. Quinnzel you will have to work with me for a little bit and I suspect she will get your first case in a month or two. Six months have passed and Harleen still hasn't gotten her own case writing notes for Arkham and the other older doctors is not what she signed up for. Turning the corner towards her office she hears too doctors talking about a patient. "Yeah that's sadistic clown sent Max to his grave. I heard that Max committed suicide couldn't handle the sessions any longer that mad man got into his head that's what he does." One doctor said the other. " I hear Arkham is looking for someone else to take the case nobody is stupid enough to take that clown on he's killed six doctors in the past month since the bat brought him here." The other doctor reply's. Turning on her heels Harleen makes her way to Arkham office. Knocking on the door she goes over in her head what she's going to say to seal this case. " come in" Arkham says from his desk. Harleen opens the door and gos to the Seat opposite Arkhams desk. " dr. Quinnzel what brings you to my office?" He asks with slight diss interest. Responding with absolute confidence Harleen says" I want to take the joker as a patient."


	2. Chapter 2

_**disclaimer : I own nothing**_

" come in" Arkham says from his desk. Harleen opens the door and gos to the Seat opposite Arkham. " dr. Quinnzel what brings you to my office?" He asks with slight diss interest. Responding with absolute confidence Harleen says" I want to take the joker as a patient.

"Well Dr. Quinnzel I am not sure if you're ready for that high of a profile case." Dr. Arkham Says as he turns to his computer. " what do you have to lose I get paid a third of what a typical high-profile doctor would make. I can report to you after the first week of sessions and let you know how it is going." Harleen replies. " you need regular psych evaluations and I would like to see your notes at the end of each week." Arkham swivels around to explain. " Of. course." Harleen replies trying not to sound too enthusiastic. " let's see what day is it today... hmm Tuesday I can get the paper work done and will Monday work for you?" Arkham replies looking at his calendar. " Monday works for me." She says as she gets up and walks to the door. " Harleen this doesn't mean you get a raise." Arkham announces as she's leaving the office. When Harleen gets home she sees a note on her door. _**Rent do!**_ " shit rent I shouldn't have got this apartment. I can't afford it if I pay that I have no money for much else." She thinks as she walks in her apartment. Sitting on her couch she contemplates whether she should get a second job. After a good 10 minutes contemplating the pros and cons she decides to go down to the main office of the building pay her rent and proceed into finding a second job. Walking down the streets of Gotham she notices a sign in one of the club windows. Dancers wanted. Call 65 fun house. ( 653-864-6873) Taking out her phone She calls the number. " hello" a mans voice answers. " Hi I'm calling about the job at the Fun House." She response nervously. " Ah yes the dancer swing by the club at about 10:30 tonight and ask for Pearl she will interview you. And toots go to the back entrance." The man response before hanging up abruptly. " well I guess I'm coming back in five hours " she grumbles to her self. After getting back to her apartment she cracks open a pack of itchy band noodles and eats that for supper while watching Netflix on her laptop. At about 9:30pm she starts to get Ready. After taking a 20 minute shower and blow drying her hair and curling it in loose curls down her back. She then go's to her closet and looks for something to wear. A black mini dress and 5inch black heels. Grabbing her trench coat and her purse she then runs out the door. Making it to the back door of the club 10 minutes early. Knocking on the door she adjusted her dress slightly. The bouncer opens the door a little bit and says " don't open till midnight" " I am here for a interview with Pearl." Harleen replies as she sticks her toe in the doorway to prevent the man from shutting it on her. " Right this way a woman's Voice calls from behind the giant of a man. After being let in she follows the older lady to one of the tables. " Hello my name is Pearl and you are Harleen? The older lady says. "Yes" She replies. "Harleen What makes you qualified for this position." Pearl asks. " I took both dance and gymnastics when I was a child. I do a daily a work out 7 days a week." Harleen replies. "Well then let's get you in some shorts and see what you can do." Pearl says as she stands up and starts walking. Harleen jumps up and follows her. " what size are you ?" She then asks Harleen. " um two" Harleen says in a timid tone. Handing her a pare of shorts Pearl says. "Put this on and use your bra as a top then come out that curtain and I will play a song for you. Frost and I will see what you can do." Harleen nods and Does as Pearl tells her to. When she is ready she goes out on stage and pearl puts on. Good for you by Selena Gomez. Harleen Dances around the pole and uses her at gymnastics talent as well. She can see that they are talking to each other. When the song is finished frost gets up and walks up to her. " well toots I think you will fit in good here can you start tonight." " yes I Can." She replies. Grabbing her hand pearl brings her into the back room where she gets her ready. " you will start tonight at the back round cage on the left side. Put this mask on and this bra on. We will call you dolly." At 11:55pm She is Led to her spot and told to start dancing. She does and at 12:00am the doors open lot's of men start to come in and Enjoy them self's . She works like that till 5am then the club closes for the night. Getting out and grabbing her tips and heading back stage she is stopped by frost. " toots you did good work. Can you work on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays?" " yeah that works." She replies then continues to make her way backstage so she can Chang's and go home. She gets home at 5:55am sleeps for 35 Minutes. She then gets up showers puts her hair in a messy bun, puts on a red blouse and black Knee length pencil skirt and go's to work. Two hours and five coffees later. Harleen finds herself in her office typing out other doctors notes. She's pulled out of her mindless typing by and knock on the door. " come in" she calls. Dr. Arkham secretary comes in with the file. " This is the File for patient 683. Dr. Arkham wanted you to have this." She tells her then walks out. Harleen opens the file and sees that patient 683 is the Joker.


	3. Chapter 3

**_a/n So this chapter is a little later than intended._**

Opening up the file Harleen begins to read it. The file is small on the first page there is a mug shot of the clown. She Studies it very carefully. She then flips the page and reads.

 _Patient number: 683._

 _Case level:10. Requires maximum security_

 _Patient has tendency to escape._

 _Arkham prison her uniform size: medium. (Straitjacket required)_

 _Sell: 752. Located in basement level 7 hall B._

 _Name: none. (Goes by an alias Joker.)_

 _Gender: male_

 _Age: 28-35_

 _Hight: 6'4"_

 _Wait: 190 pounds. ( mainly muscle)_

 _Eye colour: green_

 _Hair colour: green_

 _Skin colour: bleached white_

 _Gang markings: Covered in tattoos about 16 in all._

 _( although no proof relation to Gang)_

 _Lives: The underbelly of Gotham_

 _Works: self declared mob boss_

 _Nemesis: The Batman_

 _Further notes:_

 _Patient claims to have fallen in a vat of ace chemicals_

 _Patient has been in and out of Arkham for the past 10 years._

 _Won't talk about past. Just gives detailed stories about nonsense_ _._

She then notices that there is no other pages. Normally there would be Notes from previous doctors. "If he's in and out for 10 years there would be something right?" She thinks to her self. Harleen then looks at her watch. Noticing that it is 1 PM she decided to go down to the staff lounge to grab some lunch. Entering the lounge she found it slightly Erie there is nobody say for one security guard. She Sat at a table and pulled The notepad she brought. Between nibbling on Apple slices and eating sugar free chocolate putting. She started to write out how she envisioned her first session to go. " Dr. Quinnzel to the mane office." A women's Voice announces over the PA system. She gets up grabs her notes and heads down to the office. " Dr. Quinnzel could you please sine these forms. After quickly reading the forms she signs them. Hands back to the secretary and proceeds back to her office to finish typing out doctors notes that were handed to her that morning. When she grabs the first file she notices the file size Dr. maximus framer. Opening she sees scribbles and notices the Number of the patient in the top left-hand corner. The notes read.

patient 683 section 1 March 3,2018

Patient won't talk just Stairs at me. So I ask the usual questions. What is your name? Joker, MrJ , The crime prince of Gotham and the king of Gotham. Patient replied with a Evil sadistic smile.

What is your real name? Doc I do hate to repeat my self. The patient then refuses to answer any of my further questions and repeatedly says what makes you tick. I believe it is a tactic to try to get under my skin.

Harleen types it out adds it to the notes in the file she has on patient 683 that Dr. Arkham had given her and started the next page.

Patient 683 session 2 March 6 2018

When I entered the room the patient was waiting there for me. His feet were chained to the chair and he had a straight jacket on. He proceeded to say hello Dr. how are you and The Mrs. doing. Sheleen is it. I found it rather strange that He would know my wife's name as not many people know that is her name including my coworkers. I Then decided to bring him to the electro therapy room. When the guards and I made our way there with him they strapped him down to the table. I then proceeded to turn the voltage up to medium. I shocked him about two times. The patient then passed out. After about an hour the patient began to wake up and I proceeded to ask him the usual question. What is your name. The patient then replied with. Nana Nana Nana Nana Batman. Then started laughing hysterically and said. Doc. I'm just kidding with you. I am the one and only joker you know that . I then told him that it is not his name. He looked me directly in the eyes and said. I have been hooked up to this machine for nine years now. There ain't nothing left to scramble up in there doc. You're beautiful wife on the other hand I'm sure I can make some scrambled eggs out of that pretty little head. At that I sent him back to his sell. The next morning when I got to work there was a picture on my desk of my wife doing the gardening outside our house. I called the house immediately and told her she had to go to her sisters.

Looking at the date of the log again. Harleen sees it is two days before he took his life. Recalling the news reporter saying. Dr. Max found his wife dead in their kitchen with her gardening shovel stuck in her heart. The reporter proceeds in saying that he took a knife and slit both his wrist and throat. They were discovered by there cleaning lady the next day.

She typed out the notes adding them to the file. Packing up her stuff she heads for home for the day. That is when she decided to go down to the Maxim security level. With her heals clicking down the hall she makes her way to the door and unlocks it with her name badge. "Miss you can't go down there." A guard tells her. She shows him her badge and says. " Dr. Quinnzel and yes I can! Take me to sell 752." He looks at her dumbfounded. "NOW!" she demands. He started to walk down the hall and she follows. On either side of the hallway there are thick Metal doors with only a slit at eye level with a bulletproof window and on the ground with the door over it for food. They make there way to sell 752. " Here is sell 752 I can't open it." The gard tells her. " I don't want want to open it I just want to see him." She takes a peek though the eye slit. There he is lying down still in his straightjacket. She then walks away with the Guard jogging to catch up. " so Dr. Quinnzel why did you want to see him?" The gard asks. I am his new Doctor that's why.

On the way home from work she stopped by the gym and spent an hour working out. When she got home she was exhausted so she set her alarm and collapsed on her bed. She got up did her morning routine grabbing her coffee she when to work. Thursday when by fast nothing new just Copying notes. " two more days." She kept repeating to her self. When work was finely over at 4pm she rushed home to get some sleep before her Second job starts. At 9pm the alarm when off she showered grabbed her Make up and black 6"inch pumps. Leaving her hair in its wavy state she put the stuff in a small backpack . Putting on her sweatpants and a hoodie she when to work. When she got there she made her way to her Vanity and found pink body shorts and a matching pink bra. She got dressed and went to her spot. " Dolly your in the front right cage tonight." Pearl told her. " okey" she responded. The night went by and at 5 she when home. To pumped from the night she showered got dressed and when to the gym. Working out till 6:45am she quickly ran home and got ready for her day job. "Harleen to my office." Dr. Arkham called over the pa right as she walked though the front door. Dropping off her stuff in her office on her way to his, she knocked and entered. " you wanted to see me sir." Swirling around in his chair to face the door he begin to talk. " yes take a seat." As she did he continue. " all the paperwork has bin processed and you can have your first session on Monday morning at 9:30. I expect you to do a psych evaluation at 8 o'clock when you come in and expect another one every Friday morning at the same time." " okey sir I will put it in the calendar on my phone to remind me." She finished she pulled out her phone. " oh and Harleen sine this paper it is an NDA (nondisclosure agreement) this is something all doctors need to sign when they start working with a patient. This is to help our patientsso their lives doesn't get released to the media or anyone outside of this facility." She willingly signs. He then hands her a paper with questions on it. " this is question that you can use for your first session. you can get to know him a bit." Arkham says he just wants her hair to leave. With that she gets up and leaves to her office. Siting at her desk she looks over the questions.

 _I can see you name is( patients name here) would you like me to call you that or is there a nickname you like better?_

 _What is your favourite colour?_

 _What is your favourite food?_

 _Where is your dream vacation?_

 _What is your favourite animal?_

 _What is your favourite season of the year?_

 _What is your favourite holiday?_

 _What is your favourite movie or TV series?_

 _I can see in your file you enjoy doing(patients hobby or skill here)?_

 _I see that you have ( closest relative here)? if patient is in here because of family don't use this question._

 _These are good questions that help break the ice with patients and allow you to gain a little bit of their trust._

After reading the questions she then puts them in her bag with her plans for the first session on Monday morning. She then heads to the staff lounge for the mandatory staff meeting. The meeting goes on for the remainder of the day due to major changes happening in the inner workings of the asylum. Harleen heads to the gym after work for another work out. On her way home from the gym she calls her brother Hayden. "Hello Harls I haven't spoken to you in forever how you doing? " He says as he answers the phone. " i'm doing wonderful I am busy I have a high-profile case I can't give information about it because I signed an NDA's and how about you? " I am good I have a new girlfriend and I think she might be the one. Which makes Mom happy." " yeah she's not very happy with me right now she thinks that I should be working in a nice office in Brooklyn." " haha no that's not you. My dad says hi I am just helping him with the deck on his new house." " I will let you go then." " no it is ok I miss you." So your dad has bin able to torn his life around." " yeah it is nice. have you seen or talked to yours recently?" " No I want nothing to do with that men. I will never forgive him." " I know it is a sore spot for you sorry. I love you I got to go though. Talk to you soon." " I love you too. You need to tell me about this new girlfriend. Bye." She hangs up the phone and goes to the store to get some groceries. After getting home she decides to make a quinoa salad. Then does her dishes watch is a little Netflix till she has to go to her night job.

 ** _a/n I am going to start chapter for tomorrow it's probably gonna take me a little bit longer. Harleen will have her for session with the joker that I promise you._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't know anything**

 **A/N hey sorry this is late I had an insanely crazy week. I will start working on chapter 5 now . Love you all thank your for reading. Please review they are greatly appreciated and your opinions do matter.**

Harleen was woken up by her phone. " who is calling me at this hour." She says as she grabs it off the night stand. Looking at the phone she answers. " hello" " Harleen why do you sound like I woke you up." Her mother says. " because you did Mom." " it is 2pm there why on earth would you sleep for that long. A lady is up and ready for the day by 7am at the very Latest." Her Mom lectured her. " I had to get a Second job to pay rent so I was working late." Harleen regret saying is soon as it comes out of her mouth. "A Second job? And what might that job be?" Her mother replies slightly Angered " I work at a club. It is called the Fun house." She responds as she thinks I don't live with my mom what's the point in putting on a mass for her." so you work at a club and what is it you do there?" " I dance and I need to go get ready for work tonight bye mom."she says " Harleen how dare..." Harleen hangs up the phone cutting her mother off mid sentence. Checking to see if her alarm is set she rolls over and goes back to sleep.

Waking up at 7pm she gets up puts a pot of coffee on and makes macaroni and cheese. She eats it then showers and curls her hair. She then throws on a long hoody and leggings. Looking at the time it is 8:30pm she washes the dishes and opens her new book to start reading. At 9:45pm she heads to work so she can get there early. When she gets there Pearl approaches her saying. " can you ware this?" Showing her a baby pink dress made of lace that goes to just under her but and a matching thong made of silk. " umm yeah." Harleen replies vary hesitant about it. " good because I need you to dance on a table for a vary important guest tonight." Pearl replies. Doing as she is told. Harleen gets dressed and Pearl shows her what table. The club opens and by 11pm the club is packed. Frost shows fore men the the table she is dancing on. They sit down and Harleen glances at the men and notes that one is Bruce Wayne. They talk about business and get drunk. At bout 4:45am Bruce gets her to give him a lap dance and the other men go. He then leaves the club at 4:55am and gives her a $2,000.00 tip. Harleen gets dressed and heads back home. When she gets home she puts the money with all her tips in a ziplock bag in the back of her toilet. She then hops in the shower and washes her hair and body quickly. She then decides that she should take a bath. Letting the water fill up she goes to the fridge and gets the bottle of wine she has grabbing a glass she gets her book and hops in the hot relaxing bath. After getting out she looks at the time it is now 10am getting some of her tips she puts on some Jeans a nice sleeveless top and flats. she then hands out to shop a bit. After about 3 hours she gets home with two new dresses, 2 pencil skirts that end one inch above the knees, and two matching blazers. She also got a bottle of wine and the others 7 books in the series of the book she is Reading. Grabbing the old bottle of wine she pours the rest of it in a glass she gets comfy on the couch and finches the first book and starts the Second.

Waking up with a start. Harleen looks at the time it is 5am on Monday morning she fell asleep on the couch. Getting up she gets in her work out close and heads to the gym. She works out there till 6:30am and heads home. Once home she showers and puts her hair in a updo. She decides to put on her new Black skirt with the matching blazer and pares it with a blue silk blouse. grabbing jokers file and putting it in her purse she then heads off to Arkham. Once she is there Harleen drops off her stuff in her office and goes to the evaluation lab. The lab doctor asked her a series of questions after about 30 minutes he sent her on her way. Looking at the time it is 9 am Harleen gets a coffee and drinks it in her office till 9:20am and then heads down to the psychiatrist session room. At 9:30am two Gards bring Joker in very aggressively. They strap his feet to the chair and his torso not needing to strap his hands due to the fact that he's in a straitjacket. " Hello my name is and I am your new therapist." She tells him in a comb but confident Voice. " well hello there beautiful." Joker replies. Opening her file she looks at the question she was given. " I can see you name is Joker. would you like me to call you that or is there a nickname you like better?" She starts with. " your right my name is Joker. You can call me Mr. J though. Do you have a first name Doc?" J response. " I told you my name already I am Dr. Quinnzel. I am going to ask you a few questions to get to know you a little better." She replies and then continues. Do you have a favourite colour?" " why yes I do it is the colour red but not just any red it is the colour that you get when you stab someone in the heart." He tells her with a wicked grin on his face. She writes it down and ask another question. " do you have A favourite vacation spot?" " well doc you see my favourite vacation spot is hotel Arkham." He tells her and then starts to laugh. Not letting him get to her she ask another question. " Is there a holiday you enjoy the most?" Staring her right in the eyes He says. " why Doc I would have to say that would be my birthday." Harleen puts that in her nots and asks. " why is that your favourite holiday?" "Hmm let me think. Well it is the day that I was reborn in to well me." He finishes with a laugh. " so your talking about the day you became the Joker?" She ask encouraging him to continue. " yes the day that bat pushed me down a shoot and I landed in a vat of ace chemicals." He tells her knowing she is becoming Putty in his hands. Letting curiosity get the better of her Harleen inquires further. " what did it feel like?" With that wicked grin he proceeds in telling her. " pane at first but then nothing I came out white my hair green. I felt amazing." Harleen writes it all down. The door opens and two guards come in and take him away. Gathering up her nots Harleen makes her way back to her office. Locking the file away she then gos to lunch.

Late that night in the dark debts of Arkham two guards are heard talking. " Hey man I hate going down that wing all I can hear is that laughter and I can't get it out of my head. Could um... you maybe um... patrol that wing for me?" Gard one asks gard two. Gard two simply nods his head and enters the level 10 patient wing . Once in he gos to a cell. " hey boss how was your therapy session?" The dark figure makes his way to the front of the cell and ancers. " This new Doc is different she has something to hide. Freddy find out all you can about Doctor quinnzel." The gard nods and answers with. " yes boss." He then makes it look like he didn't just talk to the patient In cell 752.


End file.
